Inconstante
by Silly Vessalius
Summary: Shiro se sentia inconstante, incapaz de se sentir vivo. Entretanto, um certo cachorro negro poderia fazê-lo se sentir mais vivo do que jamais esteve. "Acha que já foi o suficiente?"


Oi pessoal! Depois de uma noite de discussão com minha adorável Jabby, eu decidi escrever um lemon bem divertido pra ela. Ela me pediu angst, mas como eu tava no humor pra fluffy, acabou que saiu algo como suco de maracujá: calmante, mas azedo. Se vocês lerem, acho que vão entender. É a primeira fanfic que eu posto no , mas uma das milhares que eu já escrevi durante toda a vida.

**Capítulo único. +18 (ou não, hu3)**

**Contem: **Sexo, homossexualidade

Enjoy~~

* * *

_Time together is just never quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_** Owl City – The Saltwater Room**_

– Ei, Kuroh.

Eu estava apoiado nas costas dele; estávamos sentado juntos na varanda do meu quarto, observando a paisagem do campus. O céu do fim da manhã dava a todo o cenário uma cor azulada. Neko havia saído para comer.

– O que foi?

Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa com as mãos que eu não podia ver do meu ângulo, mas ele estava usando fios coloridos. Uma pulseira?

O vento bateu em nossos cabelos e eu pude sentir o cheiro das árvores e dele também. Soltei um suspiro.

– Você já se sentiu como vapor de água numa sauna?

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, me fazendo bater de costas no chão.

– Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?

Acariciei minhas costas, massageando o local que sofreu o impacto.

– Só curiosidade. – Eu ri sem jeito, voltando a posição original, mas de frente para ele. – Imagine: você sente que você mesmo está inconstante, como vapor. E quando alguém abre a porta, você some junto com o ar.

– Essa foi a pior analogia que eu já ouvi de você. Ou melhor, foi a pior que eu já ouvi. – Ele franziu a testa em desdém. – Respondendo à sua pergunta: não, nunca me senti assim.

– Q-que cruel! Foi o mais perto que eu consegui chegar de descrever a sensação. – Eu engatinhei até ele e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. – E o que é isso?

Ele levantou a pequena tira de fios trançados até a altura dos meus olhos. Era uma pulseira fina, feita de fios brancos e prateados que refletiam a luz com um guizo pequeno dourado preso à ponta.

– Fruto do tédio. – Apresentou ele, entregando-me a pequena pulseira. – Use-a se quiser. Se pensar bem, até que combina.

Eu ri enquanto pegava meu guarda-sol e amarrava o pequeno presente em seu cabo. Ele nunca havia me dado nada até então e eu senti a importância daquele pequeno objeto.

– Não sabia que o Kuroh tinha mais esse talento. Impressionante!

– Hmpf, apenas fui bem treinado. – Ele se levantou e foi para dentro do quarto. Eu o segui.

– Como esperado da minha querida esposa, possui inúmeros dons! – Eu abracei seu braço. – Obrigado, querida.

– Não me chame de querida. – Ele rosnou e eu abracei mais forte.

– Waah, minha esposa está de mau humor! Não vou deixar mais a toalha molhada em cima da cama.

– Seu...! – Ele sacou a espada. Eu ri enquanto me desvencilhava dele e caía na cama.

– Brincadeira, tá? – Eu dei uma pausa e suspirei. Olhei para ele. – É só que você me surpreende as vezes. Você tem todas essas habilidades e eu quase nunca fiz algo que merecesse isso.

– Isso o que? – Ele guardou a espada e aproximou-se de mim.

Eu sorri de canto, um rubor subindo pela minha face. Sentei de frente para ele.

– Merecer o Kuroh, é claro. Quantas pessoas podem ter alguém como você? Você é realmente incrível, sabia?

Ele fez algo realmente inesperado e fofo em seguida. Ele deu um rosnado baixo e seu rosto ficou da mesma cor de um morango. Recompôs-se rapidamente, limpou a garganta e declarou:

– Você é um Rei. Todo Rei precisa de servos, eu nada mais sou do que isso. Fui incumbido de proteger você, e faço o meu trabalho.

Eu balancei a cabeça, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro. – Não é só isso. O Kuroh não é apenas um servo. O Kuroh é o Kuroh! A melhor dona de casa espadachim do mundo. – Eu sorri. – Certo? Além disso, ser Rei é responsabilidade demais. Ir contra aqueles caras de azul e vermelho é uma ideia assustadora.

– Não seja tolo. Eles não representam perigo. Não há razão para se assustar sendo quem você é, ainda mais tendo a Neko e eu ao seu lado.

– Ei! Não faça tudo parecer tão dramático. Eu não me preocupo com eles tanto assim. Muitas coisas aconteceram recentemente, eu só estou apontando o que parece ser o mais potencialmente problemático. Ainda temos a questão da minha verdadeira condição. Eu só não queria estar sozinho. Mas você está certo. Você e a Neko estão aqui... Você está aqui, certo?

Kuroh franziu a testa por um momento, então ajoelhou.

– E-ei... Não vai fazer aquela coisa de juramento, vai?

– Cale-se. Eu quero só formalizar uma coisa.

Ele pegou minha mão e falou, a voz num tom quase poético:

– Não importa de que lado você está, ou quem você é, eu estarei sempre do seu lado. Mais do que como um servo, seu companheiro, seu amigo.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar, mesmo no frio da primavera. Ele engatinhou até mim até meu joelho encostar em seu peito. Uma de suas mãos segurava a minha e a outra subiu para o meu rosto.

– E vou selar essa promessa.

Ele trouxe meu pescoço para perto dele, meus lábios encostando nos dele. Nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, respirando inconvenientemente pelo nariz. Ele moveu sua boca e entreabriu-a e eu pude sentir o gosto suave da parte interna dos seus lábios. Pasta de dente de menta. Quando eu senti aquele gosto, eu sabia que não queria parar. Minha outra mão pousou em seu ombro e eu fechei meus olhos, timidamente expondo minha língua para ele entre seus lábios.

Eu senti que ele formava um sorriso enquanto se levantava sem se separar de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado, abraçando meu pescoço e aprofundando o beijo.

Ele sugou meu lábio inferior devagarinho, com sons úmidos tímidos e baixos. Eu lhe beijei os lábios e lhe tomei a língua, provando do sabor de cada parte daquele músculo.

Logo o ar que tínhamos entre o espaço limitado entre as nossas cabeças se esvaiu e tivemos que quebrar o beijo. Ofegantes e vermelhos, eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Naquela fração de segundo eu senti que o que eu estava procurando, a origem da sensação de vapor, se foi. Eu não me sentia como vapor. Eu estava com Kuroh. E foi assim que eu descobri que eu não tinha o menor interesse em qualquer um que não fosse ele, embora eu já suspeitasse disso.

Eu suspirei.

– Acredito que esse selo foi válido o suficiente.

Kuroh acariciou minhas costas.

– Tem certeza de que foi o suficiente?

– O que quer dizer?

Ele não respondeu. Suas mãos desceram até o cós da minha calça, contornaram a costura até o zíper e massageou a área.

– K-Kuroh–! – Eu objetei. Sua mão estava quente e me fazia ter espasmos supostamente involuntários.

– Eu posso parar agora. – Ele me encarou. Seus olhos azuis com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Seria algo perto de plena aceitação dos fatos. Estávamos nós dois, sentados numa cama de solteiro, sozinhos num quarto, depois de uma promessa de servo para mestre/amigo para amigo, com todo o clima para um momento mais que íntimo. Ele estava ciente disso. Após processar o que realmente estava acontecendo, eu realmente perdi a noção do que estava ao meu redor.

– Vá em frente. – Minha voz derreteu assim como meu corpo quando ele aprofundou as carícias.

Eu havia me ajoelhado e ele havia despido boa parte das minhas roupas, deixando-me apenas com a camiseta branca e a única peça de roupa que separava meu membro excitado de suas mãos bem dotadas e talentosas. Ele preencheu meu pescoço com beijos, e eu acariciei suas costas em resposta. Beijei-lhe os lábios quando seu rosto estava próximo, e dei-lhe o sinal para continuar.

Abri minhas pernas para ele, agora sem nenhum obstáculo entre sua mão e eu. Ele tocou a ponta, umedecendo os dedos com saliva. Meu Deus, eu nunca, jamais esqueceria daquela visão. Os movimentos de fricção seguiam o padrão básico de ir para cima e para baixo, talvez o melhor já inventado.

–Hnf... – Eu ofegava em meio aos toques. Kuroh sabia muito bem como trabalhar com as mãos. Bem até demais. – Eu sabia que você era bom com as mãos pra quase tudo, menos para tocar em alguém assim.

– Um pouco de prática nunca fez mal a ninguém. – Ele riu.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, e eu tive que me apoiar completamente nele para não cair. Eu movia meus quadris de forma involuntária, tendo espasmos e impulsos vigorosos para sua mão. Ele me beijou como quem sente sede há semanas e se vê jogado no meio de um rio. Os sons que fazíamos já não eram tão baixos assim.

– Nff... Kuroh-kun, sua língua também. – Eu pedi, e ele obedeceu. Apoiou meu corpo contra a parede e foi abaixando o nível dos beijos, da cabeça ao fim da barriga. Ao chegar embaixo ele primeiro contornou as partes mais baixas, umedecendo tudo com sua saliva. A sensação de ser sugado pela segunda parte mais sensível do corpo de um homem era embriagante.

– Não se contenha. – Ele disse após uma pequena pausa.

Ele tinha razão. Por que eu estava usando palavras polidas para descrever aquele momento? Não era normal, ainda mais para um garoto, manter-se polido num momento destes, certo? Mas, céus, eu tremi só de pensar nas palavras.

Kuroh está sugando minhas bolas com a língua. Ela faz movimentos giratórios enquanto sua mão passeia naquele mesmo padrão.

É, assim está melhor.

– M-mais! K-Kuroh! Uun – Eu gemi enquanto sua boca finalmente tocou meu membro, nossa umidade sendo confundida. Ele se manteve na glande, enquanto eu tive que me conter para mantê-lo lá. Minhas pernas tremiam e meu quadril empurrava-me para a boca de Kuroh com movimentos bruscos. Eu segurava sua cabeça de modo que eu pudesse preveni-lo de qualquer acidente que envolvesse ejaculações precoces.

Ele tentou pouco a pouco enfiar todo o meu membro pela boca, e a cada centímetro que ele avançava, era um som novo que minha garganta produzia. Meu quadril se movia para frente e para trás, meu membro penetrando em sua boca como se tivesse nascido para isso. Kuroh produzia sons com a garganta também, e quanto mais ele grunhia e fazia sons de engasgo, mas eu não conseguia me controlar. As mãos que antes acariciavam suavemente sua cabeça, agora prendiam-se aos seus cabelos como parasitas. Soltei seu rabo-de-cavalo e gemi um pouco alto demais quando ele fez menção de me morder.

Quando eu senti que meu ápice estava próximo eu pedi que ele parasse, mas ele não parou. Continuamos daquele modo até eu gritar e liberar tudo em sua garganta.

– Kuroh! Você vai engas— Eu não terminei a frase, pois o som de líquido sendo engolido calou-me. Oh, ele realmente tinha grandes habilidades.

Quando sua boca me deixou eu senti um momento agoniante de frio, e o abracei com força, beijando-lhe a testa.

Ele ia descer sua cabeça novamente para lá, mas eu o detive.

– Ah. Ah! N-não precisamos mais fazer isso. Venha cá.

– Mas eu não quero que você se suje ao me tocar, Shiro. – Ele objetou, cruzando as pernas.

– Você é o cara mais estranho que eu já conheci. – Eu as descruzei. Desafivelei seu cinto e puxei tudo que podia. – Que sentido fará se eu não lhe retribuir?

Eu não era tão bom quanto ele como as mãos, então decidir partir direto para a língua. Era incrível o tanto que Kuroh conseguia ser lindo até ali. Sim, lindo. Nunca havia pensado de outra forma desde que eu o vira pela primeira vez, embora nunca tenha verbalizado mesmo em pensamentos. É como olhar o céu estrelado. Você suspira, mas não diz nada. Faz parte da natureza. Kuroh era lindo de uma forma tão natural quanto respirar. Eu me senti aquecido e sorri de olhos fechados.

Fazer com que ele ofegasse era tão divertido quanto fazê-lo se irritar. Eu ri em meio as carícias e ele acariciou minha cabeça de um modo que, se não estivéssemos tão empolgados no que estávamos fazendo, eu teria caído no sono. Não muito depois eu tentei cobrir seu membro com a boca e percebi que ele havia gostado daquilo até demais. Seus gemidos haviam crescido até chegarem a alarmes. Seu gosto salgado foi aderindo um sabor diferente e ele engrossou de um modo que eu não acreditei ser possível até que ele me avisou:

– S-Shiro! C-cuidado agora eu...!

Eu tomei cuidado. Cuidado de engolir tudo o que ele produzisse. Seu sêmen grosso e pegajoso grudou em minha garganta e eu tive uma imensa dificuldade de engolir, mas pouco a pouco eu consegui. Ouvi Kuroh engolir em seco e protestar.

– Aaah – Eu suspirei. – Kuroh não esperava mesmo que eu retribuísse tudo da melhor forma possível, esperava? Hehe.

Ele tocou minha bochecha e nos olhamos por alguns segundos antes de ele me beijar novamente, de início um pouco hesitante por sentir o próprio gosto em sua boca, mas depois eu fui invadido por seu carinho – nunca imaginei que seu braços fossem tão confortáveis assim—e então ele aprofundou o beijo. Nossas línguas dançavam fora de nossas bocas, nossas mãos procurando o pescoço e o colo do outro. Nossas respirações entrecortadas sincronizadas, como corredores de maratona.

Numa concordância silenciosa, descemos nossas mãos para massagearmos um ao outro. Ele estava ajoelhado e minhas pernas enroscavam-se nele. Eu podia sentir sua mão fazer o mesmo movimento em mim –Ah, que movimento—e também sentir que ele tremia e seu quadril se movia quase tão revolto quanto o meu. Nossos músculos tensos, apoiados contra a parede atrás de mim para não cairmos da cama para o chão.

Eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para reclamar da falta de visão do peitoral de Kuroh, mas agora eu senti. Botão por botão eu me livrei de seu uniforme como uma criança no último dia de férias, com um misto de alegria e urgência. Suas mãos ainda trabalhavam em mim, fazendo-me ter a sensação de que ia ejacular a qualquer momento. A visão de seu corpo nu me deu um alívio em minha luxúria. Minhas mãos voltaram a trabalhar onde deveriam e meus lábios encontraram seu pescoço mais uma vez, deixando marcas cor-de-rosa pela clavícula.

Ele parou de se mover com delicadeza, deitando-me com a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e o umedeceu o suficiente para que pudesse penetrá-lo em mim. Até então não era uma sensação prazerosa, era mais estranha. Eu não sentia dor, pois seus dedos, embora longos, eram finos. Minhas mãos suaram quando ele utilizou o segundo dedo, entrando e saindo em harmonia com uma música silenciosa e tímida de nossos sons molhados.

– Tome cuidado daqui pra frente, ok? – Eu lhe pedi.

Ele sorriu de canto e assentiu uma vez. Utilizou o terceiro dedo apenas para abrir caminho, e eu grunhi em resposta. Não é que eu não queria que ele penetrasse ali, mas era assustador. A maioria das pessoas usa lubrificante, certo? Nós só tínhamos saliva. Kuroh, entretanto, me surpreendeu. Com uma das mãos, pegou o bolso da calça e tirou um preservativo.

– Há quanto tempo você tem isso? – Perguntei com o queixo caído.

– Desde ontem. – Ele sorriu. – Eu lembro que Ichigen-sama me alertou sobre certos cuidados quanto a isso. Apenas decidi que estava tudo bem em manter uma ou duas para emergências.

Eu franzi a testa com uma expressão constrangida e culpada.

– Você planejava usar isso com uma garota?

Ele não respondeu. Colocou habilmente o salvador da pátria em seu devido lugar e suspirou. Ele desceu sua cabeça até o nível da minha e me encarou. Os cabelos negros fazendo uma cortina que nos escondia.

– Shiro. – Ele disse, sua voz grave e firme. – A partir do momento que eu descobri que você é a pessoa que eu tenho que proteger eu não desejei mais nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo. Eu não tinha espaço na minha mente para outra responsabilidade que não fosse você. Não é questão de fazer isso com uma garota ou não. Nunca me dei muito bem com elas pra começo de conversa. É só que agora não existe mais ninguém além de você pra mim. Vou ficar com você para sempre, foi o que eu prometi agora há pouco, não foi?

Ouvir isso fez meu coração bater mais depressa e mais pesado. Eu podia senti-lo comprimindo meu peito. Isso era o que eu queria ouvir e ao mesmo tempo não.

– Então o Kuroh está fazendo isso só porque é sua responsabilidade?

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e sussurrou em meus ouvido.

– Eu nunca disse que eu não gostava de cumprir o meu dever. – Eu tremi, principalmente lá embaixo. Se eu havia perdido a ereção, voltou tudo de novo com força renovada depois disso. – Não se preocupe, Isana Yashiro. Eu desejo ardentemente Vossa Majestade.

Eu ri e o beijei, deixando-o terminar o que começou.

A sensação estranha de ser penetrado voltou. Kuroh, a princípio, não avançou com tudo. Sabia que forçar demais num corpo virgem podia ser doloroso. Pouco a pouco, milímetro por milímetro, eu pude sentir seu membro dentro de mim. Por um instante agoniante, meu sexo sentiu frio. Pus minhas mão ali, massageando suavemente para aliviar a sensação, já que uma mão de Kuroh segurava-me contra a cama e a outra segurava minha coxa.

Depois de entrar até a metade, ele saiu. E a sensação esquisita foi tomada pelo vazio. Mas ele não perdeu tempo e começou o processo de novo. Entrando e saindo, aproveitando-se do preservativo industrialmente lubrificado. Aos poucos, a sensação de ser alargado foi tornando-se interessante. Mais que interessante. Eu intensifiquei os movimentos em minha mão e fechei os olhos.

– K-Kuroh- Não pare. N-não pare!

E ele não parou. Sua velocidade aumentou, meus espasmos, meus movimentos de quadril, meus gemidos, tudo aumentou. Nada era como sua língua, é óbvio, mas a sensação de ser preenchido por ele era quase tão perfeita quanto a de ser tocado por suas mãos e lábios. Minha garganta ficou amarga e eu me senti sedento. Minha língua pendia para fora da boca e eu não tinha forças para coloca-la de volta. Eu não conseguia ouvir nenhum som que não fosse o do meu próprio coração e o rangido da cama.

Eu me perguntei como estava Kuroh. Me esforcei tremendamente para ouvi-lo. Foi quando percebi que ele estava tão vermelho e suado quanto um tomate recém-lavado. Ele ofegava audivelmente e todo o seu corpo brilhava com o suor. Aquela visão me tirou o fôlego.

Tomei impulso e me sentei sobre ele, pousando meus lábios nos seus. Um beijo úmido como nunca antes foi trocado. Nossas línguas não estavam em nossas bocas, nossa saliva caía em gotas grossas, pude até sentir uma cair e se misturar dentro de meu orifício. Nossa respiração havia perdido o controle, e bufávamos tanto pelo nariz quando pela boca, o esforço de manter o controle tornando-se extremamente difícil.

Ah, e os sons. Não estávamos tão discretos quanto as pessoas achariam educado durante uma relação sexual à luz do dia. Eu principalmente. E me dar conta disso só me fez suar ainda mais.

Kuroh mordeu seu lábio inferior e cerrou os olhos. Ele não avisou, ejaculando dentro de mim. Obviamente não fui preenchido, mas com certeza o preservativo não podia mais ser usado depois dessa. Quatro segundos extremamente deliciosos, ouvindo a voz de Kuroh perder a força e transformando-se num gemido baixo até não passar de uma ofegada.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, mas disse que não ia parar enquanto eu não desse o meu veredito. Ele estava morto de cansaço, seu corpo tremia, mas ele continuou a avançar em seus beijos. Ele desceu sua língua novamente e eu fui tomado pela sensação de prazer mais poderosa do mundo. Ele fazia tudo aquilo com precisão e firmeza. Ele agora sabia como me fazer gritar ao usar a língua.

Logo eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo e perdi o controle. Eu me movia como se exposto a enguias elétricas, meu corpo todo tremia e se movia. A sensação de se encolher mais e mais foi aumentando. Era uma sensação tão boa que eu queria que ela se esvaísse. Eu estava cansado, Kuroh estava exausto, e eu não conseguia mais abrir meus olhos. Um último jorro de adrenalina percorreu meu corpo. Uma última estocada contra a doce boca de Kuroh. Um último gemido longo antes de eu provar o meu primeiro orgasmo.

Ele não conseguiu engolir daquela vez. Havia até demais. Ele simplesmente deixou que eu sujasse toda a sua face, enquanto ele depois pousava o rosto em meu colo, os dois respirando pesadamente.

– Ei, Shiro. – ele disse entre as respirações cortadas.

– Hm? O que foi?

– Você ainda está se sentindo como vapor de água? Inconstante e sem corpo?

Eu ri um riso sem fôlego.

– Não. Nunca estive tão ciente da minha vida como agora.

* * *

Wow! Que longo. Eu acho que eu nunca escrevi um lemon tão longo na vida. Me sinto orgulhosa! Mas eu achei que faltou um pouco de paixão. Ficou muito sem detalhe porque eu queria que os leitores se envolvessem com o cenário e imaginassem. Fossem além das palavras e deixassem que a cabeça do *** tomasse o controle da imaginação de vocês. Mas, pessoalmente, achei que ficou insosso.

Qualquer erro de gramática por favor avisar, porque eu não revisei OTL

Reviews são sempre bem vindas! 8D~

Até a próxima, xoxo~


End file.
